Azure Skies
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: 2 years ago Yugi lost his brother but hasn't told anyone now the whole gang knows and want to help him look for clues but the clues just go around in circles with Seto's help yugi might get his brother back & Seto might find love. SetoxYami
1. The Broken Promise

Okay this story will take place (kinda) durning the show but will differ in a lot of places, like:

1. There will be no spirt of the puzzle, instead Yami will be his brother.

2. Seto will have Noa as a brother as well as Mokuba, and there will be no noa's world, thing.

3. Yugi will have a different goal than in the show durning all the tourments (not save the world thing he will just happen to be there to do that.) and any thing else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything relating to it. _everything in this is yugi's memories off hi brother and things relating to his brother._ this is what's happening now.

Mokuba and Noa- 13

Yugi, Jou, anzu(gag), Duke(forgot the other name so this is good enough), Honda- are all 15,

Ryou, Malik, Isis-16

Yami-18. and Seto-19

* * *

**Azure Skies**

Chapter 1: The Broken Promise

_"Yugi i promise that as soon as i'm done i'll come right back o-kay ,"Yami said as he walked out of the game shop and got onto his motorcycle and strated to leave. Yugi watched his bother leave, wishing he didn't need to, but the goverment had elected him to be trained to be a spy or something, so he was now off to go to some training camp or something that they want him to do, he should have never had let him leave that day._

It's was now 2 years later, 2 years after his brother had gone missing, Yugi had been doing everything in his power to try and find his brother, to try and convince everyone that his brother wasn't dead, but that wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Hey Yug what's up," Jou asked as he walked into the game shop. O yay he had never told any of his friends about his brother or his so called brother's death. Which off course today was the anaversary for, so he was a wee testy today.

"Nothing Jou, nothing," Yugi replied, but of course that just set off the string of questions that anzu just had to go about and ramble. "Anzu really i'm fine, anyways we have to get going or else we'll miss our boat to Dualist Kingdom, now come on" Yugi then procced to walk out of the shop."See ya granpa."

**Later at the boat, right brfore they got on**(Yes here i'm allowing everyone to get on the boat)

"Great the mutt decided to join the rest off the losers." Seto said as he walked up to the boat to board, both his brother in tow.

"Big brother stop it, hey guys how are you ," Mokuba said as he ran up and gave the teen a hug, Noa followed right behind him.

"I'm feeling fine," Yugi managed to squeeze out before he felt exploding, what was it with people asking him that question, it was starting to annoy him.

"Hey Yugi what's wrong, you seem upset about something," Noa asked as he took a step back from the shorter, he might be younger but he was taller.

"Guy's just drop it the boat's about ot leave so let's just get on o-kay,"Yugi then just walked away, missing the worried glances that his friends were giving him.

**On the boat**

"Woah look at this, it like first class," Jou said looking around the boat.

"Take it the the mutt doesn't get out much, poor dog," Seto said walking past him and startedtowalkup the stairs to his room.

"Hey Yugi will you tell us what's wrong now, we just want to help you out." Anzu asked him.

_"hey ther were sorry for your lose if you need any help we'll be there, we just want to help." he never saw them again after his brother's memorial._

"No, no just stop it," Yugi screamed at the top pf his lungs, crouching down as he started to cry. "You'll be just like them, you'll leave like they did, you'll leave me too my pain, you won't care, NO," Yugi's out burst stoped everything, Seto stoped walking, people stoped talking to look at the boy. Seto turned around and looked at the boy, he always thought he would keep his cool durning everything and anything. As he started to turn around he heard something that stoped him in his tracks and had everything in the room do deathly slient. "If you cared then you would know why i'm not in a good mood today, if you cared then you would be trying to help but instead your just making things worse." Yugi then started to walk up the stairs past Seto.

"What Yugi we don't understand tell us and we can try and help please we won't leave you." Anzu asked.

"Promises are made to be broken so don't bother promiseing me anything you won't keep it," Yugi had stoped walking but didn't turn around to face anyone.

"What do you mean, people allways keep there promises, they never break the..." Anzu was cut off as Yugi whirled around, his body shaking with rage.

"People keep promises, if people keep promises, then tell me why my brother not here with me, tell me why he broke his promise, tell me why he was assumed dead 2 years ago on this exact day tell me Anzu do people keep there, promises," By the time Yugi was done with his out burst, Anzu felt like beating herself over the head.

"Yugi... i never knew you had a brother.." Surprizingly the question had come from Seto as he looked up at the teen.

"Yes i have a brother, he went missing after a car bomb went off when he left to go do something for the goverment. Some training thing. He was waithing at a stop light when it went off, it blew the whole square up, but the never found my brother body do i know that he wasn't dead, i just need to find him, and i will." With that Yugi stomped his way to his room leaving behind him a room full of stunned people looking at where he once stood.

* * *

Hope you like, please review, then i'll add more 


	2. Now and Then

Well i hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and anything relating to it.

Pirings: Seto/Yami, ect

Azure Skies

Chapter 2: Now and Then

* * *

"Okay i never knew that we should have just kept our mouths shut and not have said anything, he's mad at us, or Anzu really, but still," Jou said as they started to walk up the stairs, past the still stunned Seto Kaiba. As they walked past they seen the expression on his face, one of pure shock. 

"Ah, big brother are you okay," Mokuba said as he poked his brother in the stomache, he was ingored, he continued to poke him, then just gave up and started to push him up the stairs. "God your heavy Seto,"

"What Mokuba what are you doing," Seto said finally breaking out of his daze.

"Trying to move your big butt, now move were going to go see Yugi and see if we can help him out," Mokuba then just moved out from behind his brother, then because Seto was leaning backwards he lost his balance and started to fall but caught himself at the last moment.'Thank god for railings' he thought.

At Yugi's cabin

"Yugi let us in we want to talk," Jou pleaded to the door. Yugi had been ingoring them for the past fifteen minutes. "Please we want to help, or at least i do, so please let us in." A couple seconds later the door finally creaked open, and Yugi eye appeared in crack.

"What do you want, i'm not in the mood for talking right now if you haven't noticed,"Yugi went to shut the door again, but Seto stoped him by putting his foot inbetween the door and the door way. "What do you want Kaiba."

"I want to know more about your brother so that i can help you find him," Seto said then added, "You would do the same for me if Mokuba was taken instead."

"Fine come in i'll tell you what you want to know," Yugi said then opened the door and let them in. When everyone was seated he asked, "What do you want to know about,"

"What happened the day he was taken, and you said that he was going to some training goverment thing, and i want to know about your brother, like his name and all of that." Seto asked when no one was going to ask a question.

"Well fine i'll start off on his seventeen birthday that when he got the letter..."

_"Happy birthday Yami, i got you what you wanted, that black and shiny motorcycle with the blue flames on it," As soon as Yugi finished with what he was saying his brother squeezed what ever air he had left in he lungs out as he hugged Yugi then ran outside to inspect the bike. After recovering from the attack he went out to see yami onto of the bike and ready to leave and take it for a spin. before he could do that a black car came up and stopped at the end of the drive way. A person got out and walked over to us._

_"Hello which one of you is Yami Mouto," the person asked._

_"I am why do you want to know," Yami got off his bike and walked over to the person._

_"Well i was told to give this to you," The person took out a folder and a letter and handed them over to Yami and walked off without another word, the car then tool off as Yami opened the letter and started to read from it._

_"Yami what is it, is something wrong, is it good or bad, come on tell me, tell me." Yugi was running around his brother in circles._

_"O my god, yugi its from the presindent, he wants to recruit me for some FBI training cause he sees some sort of potenial in me, i'll be making over 40,000 thousands a month if i take this job, Yugi imagine the things we could get with all of that, just imagine." Yami was hyperventalateing by the time he was done._

_"Yami do you thinkl they know about all of the things you had done, they have to know in they think you have any sort off potenial," Yugi gave his brother a hug, then Yami ran off and took his new bike for a spin._

"... He came home a couple hours later and wouoldn't stop talking about the letter at all that night. When Yugi finished speakning, Honda was the first to speak.

"God i want that bike," Honda was praticaly drolling over the desprication of the bike. Jou hit him over the head.

" So what your saying is that he got the letter a year before he had to leave." Seto asked, glaring at Honda.

" Well he was still in school at the time and we were in a bit of a crisis at the moment," Yugi replied.

"What kinda of crisis," Seto asked.

" We were going through a bit of a rough spot, about three months after his birthsay, something terrible happened..."

_"Hello," Yami asked as he answered the phone, Yugi was standing right behind him, carring a bowl of m&m's._

_"Who is it bro." Yugi asked. Just then the phone dropped to the floor and Yami followed it. "Brother whats wrong,"Yugi asked, he didn't like the responce he recieved._

_"Yugi, its the police,... it's about our parnets,... there dead." Yami then broke down crying. Ignoring the sound of glass breaking as the bowl dropped from Yugi's hands, or when Yugi knelled down next to him and wrapped his hands around his waist, and held him as they cried together. The next day they went to the funeral, their grangfather was out of town at the time so they had to deal with the pain on their own. _

_That day Yami promised Yugi that he wouold never leave him._

"... He made that promise to me, but now where is he, he left me" Yugi said tears were following down his face, Jou had moved and now held Yugi on his lap, trying to confort him as best he could.

"Yugi if your brother had his way he would be with you right now, where ever he is do you think he wants to be there." Jou asked softly.

"He's right you know, as much as i hate to agree with him of all people, but he is right on that at least. Whats your brother's whole name." Seto asked Yugi.

"His name is Yami Azure Mouto, he has blonde bangs like mine and the rest of his hair is red, there's no black, and he has red/violet eyes.He was born May 28. He would be 18 now if he was here. anyways what else do you want to know." Yugi asked.

"Yes you said he had a potenial, what kind of potenial," Seto asked, he had his laptop out and was typing down everything he needed in order to find Yami, in his case this Yami guy was an attractive person in his book. He wouldn't mind meeting this person in person. Anyway he had other things to worry about right know.

"Well mind you my brother is a very nice person, we were poor for most of our lives, well my brother had a nack for stealing things..." Yugi was cut off.

"WHAT," Seto shouted, woah mental imagine destroyed now.

"He used to when the was 10 after that he didn't do it anymore after that andwhen he didhe stole the things we needed." Yugi finished.

"Oh okay," Seto said as his mental imagine came back just as good as it was before. "That's was why he was asked,"

"Yep and it makes me proud that he was wanted that way and not sent to jail,"Yugi lightly joked.

"Yugi was your brother ever caught," Seto asked, everyone was just being slient as they talked back and forth, they were learning a lot about Yugi's past and about his brother, they were happy and sad at the same time.

"Yes my brother was caught red handed a bunch of time, but thank god they let him off because he has an eating disorder, which let him off all of those times," Yugi smiled a little at that.

"Does your brother still have that disorder," Seto asked looking up from his laptop, to look Yugi in the eye.

"Yes he does..." Yugi was cut off as the door was busted open and a bunch of people dressed in black came walking in.

"Which one of you is Seto Kaiba," One of them said stepping forwarded.

"Depends who wants to know," Seto said, it must had been his luck that he was the closest to the door because as soon as he said that the one that had spoken grab a hold of his arm, and he felt a stinging sensation at the back on his next, and his brother calling out to him before all went black.

* * *

Well i hope you liked that, please review. 


	3. The stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or anything relating to it.

Azure Skies

Chapter 3 The stranger

"Yugi are you okay," Yugi's grandfather asked as he opened the door to his grandson's room. What he saw inside was what he expected to see. Yugi was sprawled out on his bed, face down. It was now 3 days after the incident that killed Yami, and Yugi was still not taking it well. He had not eaten anything in the past three days, and had yet to come out of his room, his grandpa was getting really worried about him, he didn't want to lose anyone else. "Yugi please wake up I want to talk to you," A groan was the reply he got as Yugi enter the world of the living.

"_What is it grandpa I was trying to sleep." Yugi tried to snap but it was ruined by the tears still running down his face._

"_I just came in to see how you were doing." Grandpa replied._

"_I miss him grandpa, why did he have to leave with mom and dad, didn't I lose enough already, now him why," More tears started to run down his face, as he tried to control his sobs, it wasn't working, "He promised me he wouldn't leave and he did,"_

Yugi shot upright in his bed it had been seven hours since Seto was kidnapped, he and about five other were taken and they haven't heard anything since. There were scouts searching the boat top to bottom, and still nothing was found, it was like they vanished, like his brother did. He heard sobbing to his right and turned to see Mokuba was leaning up against the wall and was trying not to wake everyone up with his cries. "Mokuba come here for a second," Yugi called out softly.

"O..okay," Mokuba got up and went over to the bed. "When are they going to find Seto, I want my brother back."

"So do I Mokuba, so do I." Yugi replied before pushing Mokuba down on the bed. "Get some sleep o-kay well help them look in the morning," With that said Mokuba allowed the darkness to take him in a dreamless sleep. Yugi stayed up however, and watched over his friends. He didn't want anyone to come and harm him.

To where ever Seto is…

"Ahh," Seto screamed as he woke up do to the discomfiture in his shoulders, the pain was so intense that I nearly sent him unconscious again. Seto was shackled to a wall his arms pinned up above his head, his ankles pinned down below. After getting use to the feeling he looked around the room, and spotted numerous of people chained to the wall as he was, there were also some chained to the tables, but one stood out among the other, one with red stained hair, blood was cursing down his bare chest, but he could still recognize him. ' no it couldn't be' another glance, 'but it is…'

Sorry it's such a short chapter, but if people review then I'll write more. Now I wonder what will happen to Seto and who is the person he is recognizing.


	4. of Death and Crimson

Azure Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or anything relating to it.

Azure Skies

Chapter 4: of death and crimson

"Jet" Seto screamed out to the boy that was lying on the table. "Please Jet wake up," Seto screamed again but didn't get any response. Jet was Seto child hood friend back when he was in the orphanage, he was his only friend and he hadn't seen him since. Seto was broke out of his thoughts as someone walked in through one of the doors that lead to the room.

"Shut him up," he said to one of the people that were already inside the room. They went to do what they were told, picking up knifes and whips as they went. Seto was scared he admitted that much, I mean who in their right mind wouldn't be scared if they saw people brining things like that over to shut you up.

"Kay, little boy if you listen to the boss, then you won't be hurt… much." One of the people said as they walked in front of him, letting the knife he had slide down the middle of his chest, drawing out a thin line of blood. Seto said nothing as he felt the pain, but that didn't last as he drove the knife in a little bit making him gasp as more pain came to his senses. "I thought I said for you to be quiet," with that said he took his arm back only to slash him across the stomach, making Seto scream I pain.

"Why am I here I didn't do anything to you or anyone here," Seto said thinking well he was being punished for talking when he didn't then he should talk so that the punishment would fit.

"Hmm, well lets see you know about someone that you should know about and you can easily find him, and we don't want him found." HE said as he drove the knife into Seto hip.

"Do you mean Yam…" Seto was cut short as the knife came across his face leaving a long cut in its wake.

"How the hell do you know his name but yes so if you leave this place then you will be leaving this place dead, understand, now I have another task to complete, and since you seem to know him, you can have the joy of watching him die." With that he laughed and started to walk away, toward Jet.

"No, please leave him alone," Seto said bring his body as far away from his body as he could.

"Why should I listen to you," He said as he ran the knife across the side of Jet's face. "This one deserves to be punished."

"Why what did he do," Seto spat.

"He helped Yami escape," With that the captor plunged the knife into the side of Jets head, he died instantly. "Thou he has yet to leave they building cause we have every exist videotaped, and he's not on any of them." With that said he turned to leave

'Yami's not here, he's not dead' Seto thought as he watched them walk away. 'Jet's gone, my only friend' Seto though silently weeping for his friends, his eyes closed which is why he never saw the punch coming. As Seto's body went limp, the crimson eyed boy began picking the locks to the shackles that held him to the wall.

'If he knows what i think he knows he can help me out of this mess', he thought before he dragged Seto's body out of the room and down one of the halls.

* * *

Well i hoped you like it so far, if i get more reviews then i make the chapter longer. 


	5. Finding Out

Okay everyone Yami will look different then the one that is in the show okay, but it is still Yami, not anyone else.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or anything else relating to it.

Sorry this is a short chapter the next will be longer

Azure Skies

Chapter 5: Finding out

"Yugi wake up I found something out on my brother computer," Mokuba yelled into Yugi's ear to wake him up, which Yugi did. He bolted up out of bed and barely missed hitting heads with Mokuba.

"What is it Mokuba, I was trying to get some sleep," Yugi mumbled.

"As I said I was going through Set's computer and I found something out," Mokuba almost yelled again.

"What, what did you find out," Jou asked.

"Well it seems while you were talking he was researching and he found out something really important and that was why he was taken away," Mokuba said as calmly as he could.

"Really what did he find out." Yugi said hoping against hope that it was something about his brother.

"He found out where Yami's being held,"

"**Where, where is my brother being held**," Yugi screamed as he jumped up and just about sacred everyone to death.

"Well according to the computer website my brother found he's being held……"

To The other place:

"What, how could he just disappear like that, Where are the video camera's ," Taken, the boss of the whole place screamed at his employees. Apparently they had just found out that Seto had gone missing.

"I'm sorry boss we just went to go in there and dispose of the body who had killed when we noticed that he was missing," One of the employees said, he was met with a gun to the head.

"Now if he is not found then the rest of you will find the same end," everyone nodded. "Now go,"

"Unn, where am I," Seto said as he regain consciousness, he was meet by deep crimson eyes staring at him. "Hey aren't you Mouto's older brother." Seto asked

"Yep, my names Yami what's yours."

Hope you like if I get more reviews then I'll write sooner.


	6. Separation

Okay, here is chapter 6, hope you like and please review. This is going to be sad just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything relating to that

* * *

Azure Skies

Chapter 6: Separation

"My name is Seto, umm how did I get out of there," Seto asked as he went to sit up hissing in pain in the process.

"Well, I went to go in there to save Jet, but stopped outside when I heard people in the room. I heard them say you where being punished, I looked in and seen them kill Jet, and decided to save you cause you seem to know me, Right." Yami asked as he knelt down and helped Seto out.

"Yeah, well I'll help you out, I promised your brother," Seto said.

"My brother how is he," Yami asked.

"He's fine for the most part, he really misses you. He sacred the shit out of everyone when he flipped out thou."

"He flipped out why,"

"He never told anyone he had a brother after umm, I believe the police told him you where dead, his friendship squad wouldn't shut up and he flipped out, it was on your anniversary that you died I guess. Okay on to something different, where have you been and what have you been doing."

"Well I've been… wait do you here that," Yami stood up and walked over to a corner and looked around the edge, "Hey can you walk cause we have to get going." With that Yami ran back to Seto and helped him up and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Where going to get caught if we keep this up," Seto said as they ran around a corner and was met with a dead end.

"How do you think I've been, hey we can hide in here," Yami said pointing to a closest. He pushed Seto inside said room and went in after him, shutting the door quietly behind him, just as a bunch of uniform individuals went running past the dead end, not looking down the hall once.

"Hey can we look for a light switch or something cause I want to know what I'm sitting on." Seto said thou the look on his face couldn't be seen because it was so dark.

"Fine hang on," Yami peaked the door open a little to give them some light but not enough to give away where they were. "I'll check over here, and you check over there." After that they spent about ten minutes looking for a light switch. When they did find the light switch they found themselves surrounded by a ton of uniforms that the men were wearing.

"Hey I have an idea, how bout we dress up as them and we can find a way out of here," Seto suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, lets get going," When that was said they started to strip down and change, not bothering to hide them selves thou they kept their boxers on. "Okay lets get going before they catch us in here before we even get a chance to try and escape," Yami then started to walk out of the door, but not before one of the guards had decided to check the end where they were. Before they guard got any closer, Yami ran in and shoved their clothes into a box, grab Seto and pulled him down on top of him.

"What are you doing," Seto harshly whispered thou it was weakened due to his blush.

"There's a guard coming and we can't get caught, he will recognize my hair so you have to be on top. Yami's hair was all black except for his bangs, which were blood red.

"Fine but what are we suppose to do…" Seto was cut off as the door opened. His eyes widened as Yami leaned into him and their lips found each other's. They stayed like that as the guard finished opening the door.

"Ahh… sorry gentlemen I don't mean to interrupt, I'll be leaving now." With that the guard left the room, if you can call it that. When they broke apart Yami brushed the kiss of like it was nothing.

"Come on we have to get going," With that Yami followed the same way the guard left, Seto had to run to catch up and Yami was only walking.

After a while of walking the found a room that led to their freedom, but that happiness was short lived however. The sound of someone clapping broke through their thoughts.

"Good job Yami I didn't think you would make it this far but it seems that I was wrong but you won't be leaving here alive." Taken said as he walked up to the two boys.

"You knew I was still here," Yami said as he started to back away from the man.

"Of course, there are camera's all over the place, do you really think that I would let you leave. Thou he was suppose to be dead," Taken said pointing to Seto.

"Run," Was all Yami said as he pushed Seto to the doorway.

"But what about you," Seto said as he went flying into the door, and bounced back off of it.

"I'll be fine, tell my brother that I love him, and that hopefully I will see him again before I die," With that Yami launched himself at Taken who was drawing out a gun.

"NO, Yami," Seto screamed at the top of his lungs, as Yami body slumped forward blood spilling out from the wound the bullet just made. Blood started to escape theyouth's lips as he coughed up more blood.He went to run toward the fallen youth but was kept back as someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

"No, you can't go back in their, they will kill you," The person said (The person is Bakura just to let all of you know.) as he started to drab Seto backwards.

"NO I have to, what if he's…" he couldn't say it. It should have been Yugi to have seen his own brother before he really did die, not him. Bakura managed to drab Seto to his car and started to drive away.

"Now we have something to tell Yugi ," Bakura said.

"You can tell him. Cause it doesn't fell right if I do it, since I was the last one to see him alive," Seto said hanging his head down shame.

"Don't blame your self for it, there was nothing you could have done." Bakura said looking over to his companion, who was deep in thought.

"But it was my fault I could have stopped him, I should have stopped him but I didn't, Yugi's going to hate me." Seto then laid his head down and tried to sleep but his dreams were plagued by Yami's death.

* * *

Sorry that was so sad, please review. 


	7. Truth or Not

**Sorry for the wait guys but here's the 7 chapter**

**Azure skies: **

Chapter 7 The Truth or Not 

**Notes: Yami, Seto, and Bakura are really close friends Yami and Seto become closer friends because of Bakura.**

After Seto fell asleep, Bakura looked over at him and shook his head. Seto didn't understand what happened back there but he did. If Seto knew anything about Yami then he should have known this, the most important fact of all. Bakura was going to let Seto find it on his own.

A Few Hours later, with the rest of the group 

As Bakura parked his car, and went to pick up the sleeping Kaiba he was met with the whole gang running up and staring at him.

"Kura is that you," Ryou said staring at his older brother with wide eyes he thought he wasn't coming back after one of his friends were kidnapped.

"Yep, I'm back with bad news." Bakura said looking at everyone then his gaze stayed on Yugi.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER," Mokuba screamed as he looked at Seto.

"It's a long story kid but your brothers fine, we still didn't find your brother Yugi I'm sorry but I promise that I'll keep on looking for him till I die, but right now I need to take care of Seto." With that he walked off, and headed to his apartment.

A couple hours later Seto woke up and looked around the place and quickly recognized the place. "Bakura," he called out.

"What," was the reply as Bakura walked out of the living room and into the guest bedroom.

"Since I'm here does that mean you told Yugi about his brother's…" He still couldn't say it.

"Yes I told him I was still looking for him,"

"What how can you still look for someone who's…."

"Cause if you wanted to go look for him you'd realize why he's not dead right now, or weren't you listening at all before he was shot, Taken said that he knew he was still running around the base yet they never killed him at sight. That meant with all the camera's around they should have known where he was and he was never killed. Does that tell you anything, you must have skipped something in his profile to miss this." Bakura said as he sat down on the bed. "You don't understand Taken wants to keep Yami, for his own reason that I'll tell you later, but listen." Bakura turned so he was looking straight into sapphire eyes. "First they fake his death to his brother and the only reason he believed he brother was alive was from denial. Then I came and told him he wasn't dead. Then they just faked his death again, yes that bullet hit him and it probable did hurt like hell, but it didn't kill him. Taken wants everyone to think he's dead…"

"But why I want to know why taken want him so damn bad," Seto interrupted.

"Because Taken uses Yami in an ways he can. I've been in there once I tried to help him escape and they tried to fake his death but I saw differently. They messed up and I've been on them ever since."

"So you know for a fact Yami not dead," A bit of hope dug it's way into Seto's heart, he wanted Yami back here with them, and he wanted Taken dead.

"Yes, cause the bullet didn't hit anything that could cause any really damage," Bakura smiled, as Seto laid back down and slipped into a peaceful doze. Then the smile faded, Bakura could tell Seto was in love with Yami already even if Seto couldn't tell yet. But…

"I'm sorry Seto I wish I could tell you the whole truth but you have to ask Yami about the rest."

"Bout time you woke up," was heard as crimson eyes opened to stare up at emerald ones. "This time I'll teach you to whom you belong to,".

Sorry it's so short but plz review and I'll write more and post more quickly.


	8. Another Gone

**Azure Skies**

By Koushi 

Thought you guys would like to know what happens next right, I know I'm right. Well here's the next chapter. Little ol' Seto gonna see Yami again but not the way he wanted too, oh just read and find out for yourself. I'm not telling you the whole story.

Hey got a question for all those who are reviewing should I make a happy or a sad ending, and should I have a sequel to it?

Chapter 8: Another Gone

* * *

"Well, Bakura how are we going to find him, Wait I know I'll just hack into their base right that's a good idea we can….."

"ARE YOU A FUCKING RETARD SETO KAIBA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU TRIES TO DO THAT, THEY KIDNAPPED YOU AND DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN, DID YOU REALLY LIKE ALL THE SHIT THEY PUT YOU THROUGH"

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion," Seto looked away form the white haired individual that was sitting across from him.

"I know your worried about him, but you can't let them know that we know that Yami still alive, we could lose you as well, Taken let you go because of what he did to Yami but if he finds out that you know what really happened then he will have no choice but to take you and not let you go." Bakura got up and went over to one of the windows in the room they were in. "Yami can wander that building freely but when he gets close to an exit that's when they react and bring him back in, do you really think Yami would like it if you got caught up in the mess that he's in." He turned to face Seto. "You were going good when you got in there, that's the only way we will be able to get him out, we can't on…."

"Wait we have to be on the inside to get him out of there, I can easily let them take me and then I can get him the hell out of there,"

"Did you not listen to a word I said,"

"Of course I was listening and I formed a flawless plan that I know that will work, Trust me on this nothing can stop or block it,"

"Will you tell me what it is,"

"NO, I'm doing this by myself," with that Seto got up and walked out of the room and entered the living room.

'Why won't he tell me what he has planned, oh I have a bad feeling about this, I don't like it at all,' Bakura thought as he followed Seto out of the room only to find the CEO not there.

* * *

Mean While

"Ryou I think Seto or Bakura found my brother and they must have gotten into some kind pf fight that left Seto how he is." Yugi said as they all sat in the living room at the game shop. Ryou was there as well as Joey, tristan, and himself.

"Yeah that must have happened, cause I know my brother was kidnapped all those years ago trying to find you brother." Ryou said practialy bouncing up and down.

"Have you spoken to him sense he came home," Joey asked as he eyed the bouncing youth.

"No not yet he went off with Seto to talk to him,"

"SETO UP," The other three shouted in unison.

"Yeah I was there at that time, he looked all said, I don't think he noticed me there but I know my brother did because he glared at me, so I came over here so they could have some time to talk, see I was being nice."

"Ryou your always nice," Yugi said, looking over at the door s someone started to knock on it, "Wonder who's there," He got up and walked to get it, when he opened the door he said, "Well speaking of the devil, Ryou your brother's here," He got a glare in response from the individual in front of him.

"Great you guys are talking about me, hope it's nothing bad, hey I'm hungry got any food." Bakura said as he sat down next to his little brother.

"How about we order some pizza,"

"YEAH" everyone shouted.

"What do we want on it," Yugi said grabbing a sheet of paper.

"Well I want….." Bakura just froze, stopped talking and stared at nothing.

"Brother what's wrong," Ryou asked him.

"Where's the phone I need to us it now," Bakura said as he stood up and started to walk to the kitchen, he assumed one would be in there, he was right.

"It's in the kitchen why what's wrong," Yugi half said half asked. Bakura ignored him, and proceeded to call Seto house. It rang and it rang and no one picked it up.

"Shit guys, I think something happened to Seto, we have to get over there now," He then ran right out the door with out bothering to wait for an answer. 'Shit Seto what did you do, they wont come after me now matter what I say or do but you're a different story. They're afraid of me but if they have connected… Shit they had us connected, there after you, please god make it so I'm not to late,'

* * *

At the mansion

The mansion was a mess, furniture was tipped over blood was all over the walls, marks where someone was dragged lead up the stairs, windows were broken in glass littered the place, everything was tipped over. This was the scene that Bakura saw when he entered the Kaiba manor. He followed the dragged marks up the stairs, he checked every room, and finally found Mokuba in the up most stairs bathroom. The poor boys was bound and gagged, thou he was still fully clothed so Bakura was thankful for that much, he knew what Taken and his men were capable of. He went in and untied the young boy.

"They took my brother, they took Seto," Mokuba said as soon as he was able to speak.

"What else did they do to him," Mokuba looked away, "Please tell me Mokuba it's for your brother sake,"

"They came in and two of them grabbed a hold of me and tied me to a chair, and they grabbed Seto, well four of them grabbed him when they grabbed me, they pushed him on the ground and started to beat him, then they dragged him upstairs, they took me up and put me in the bathroom, I asked them what they were going to do to my brother and he told me that the other wanted a bit of fun, that they weren't going to kill him, but… but…" Mokuba broke off crying.

"It's okay I'll find your brother, I know they men that took him, I'm not friends with them but there the same ones that took Yami, so your in the same boat as Yugi right now, but don't ever think he's dead cause they will not kill him, I promise you that," This had the same sense as if it had happened again, well in a sense it did he had said the same exact thing to Yugi about his brother, he could still remember it as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Flashback

A lone boy was sitting out in the rain, getting drenched, he had just gotten the worst possible news you could get a little while ago and it started raining.

_"Hey Yugi I heard what happened, don't believe it, there lying to you, do you really think Yami would just get up and leave you like that," A white haired youth said as ha sat down next to Yugi._

_"But Bakura what am I suppose to believe he's not here, and he's not answering his cell phone, I miss him but I don't know where he is, I don't know what to believe."_

_"Then believe me he's not dead they wouldn't kill your brother, you know what he is, I promise you I'll find your brother, I promise." Yugi nodded his head and whispered 'but I still miss him'._

End flashback

* * *

A couple weeks later he was kidnapped the same way that Seto was the first time, he found Yami, Yami told him what was going on and told him to keep Seto safe and to make sure they didn't get a hold of him as well, cause it would be the end of the world if that happened, if they were allowed to…. 'I'm sorry I failed you Yami, I'll make it up to you in the long run,"

* * *

Where they are

"Taken we have the finial piece, we can now go through with your plan, we will rule this planet and anything else out there," On e of the men said as he ran up to Taken. Taken looked over at the bruised and battered body of Seto Kaiba, his eyes lighting up with glee as he saw that the youth was awake and glaring at him. 'Oh I hope Bakura finds that file, it's flawless, and it can't be put into action on the inside so it's up to him now,' Seto thought as he lowered his eyes, he was worried about his brother and what this faggot was going to do to him and of course he wanted to see if Bakura was right if Yami was indeed alive as he had said.

"Put him in the torture chamber." Taken said and dismissed him with a wave of him hand. The pulled Seto around till they got to the room in questioned. When they walked in, he had to gasp, cause there right in front of him stood Yami crimson eyes wide open in surprise as he looked at him. Crimson stared into Azure as Azure gazed into Crimson, then Taken walked in and their shitty life went further down to hell.

* * *

I hope you like it so far, I'm really working hard on it. if I get enough reviews then I will update sooner. Please review and tell me how you like it. Good-bye till next time. 


	9. The Final Stretch

The Finally Stretch

Well this is the end, so sorry but I might make an epilogue. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Where They Are

"Seto... we need to do something... before tomorrow," Yami said raising his head up the little ways that they shackles aloud. Both of them were bound to the wall and floor by there necks, wrists, and feets.

"What can we do," Seto said looking over at the bloodied form of Yami, Seto was in the same predictament. After Taken had them beaten they were dragged into this room and have not been aloud to leave. That was two days ago and they have not been feed.

"We need to stop them, one of has to die.."

"NO, Yami I won't let that happen, I took me forever to find you again, I can't lose you." Seto said whipping his head to stare into Yami's crimson eyes pleading with him to give him some more time.

"Seto we don't have the time. I'm already dead to the world, your not, there are people that still need you out there," Yami pleaded with him.

"What about you, what about your brother, doesn't he matter to you at all," Seto countered.

"Of course he does, Seto. I can't allow Taken to do this though. I need to do this, I should have done this before, long before, so none of this would have happened." Yami looked away from Seto's pleading eyes, his mind already made up, there was nothing Seto could do to change it, but he was still going to try, he had too.

* * *

To Where Bakura Was

I have to find them, before they do anything stupid. Bakura thought as he ran toward the place where Taken resided, it took him two days to get here and now that he was here he had no idea what to do. Yet at the same time he did, he knew what Yami was going to do and he would have done the same thing. But how to save Seto afterwards was the problem, Yami would kill him if anything happened to Seto.

* * *

Where They Are

Taken had come to let them out for a little bit to talk to them, and Yami had taken the time to steal a dagger from one of the gaurds and hide it inside of one of his boots. They took them to the place where the guards eat to allow them to have some food. After getting food Yami and Seto was lead to a table where the guards stood a couple meters away from them. Yami looked into Seto's eyes and told him that it was time. Seto looked at the floor and prayed that Bakura was nearby and that he would help him keep Yami from doing what he was about to do.

"Please, Yami don't do it," Seto whispered brokenly to the other. Yami just shook his head.

* * *

To Where Bakura Was

Bakura had made it into the building, near the lunch room. He was up in the rafter and in a couple mintues he would have a clear view of the room. As he viewed the room he saw Yami and Seto sitting at one of the tables, he watched as Yami drew out the dagger. Bakura turned his head away as he blinked back tears at what was about to happen. He had failed Yami and no there was nothing he could do. Bakura shimmed his way down to the floor and took his stance to run out and save the man.

* * *

Where They Are

Yami drew the blade out and whispered good-bye to Seto before he quickly stood up and placed the blade to his throat. The guards looked alarmed and had all guns pointed at him. Taken jumped out of his seat and reached for he tranquilerzer but before he could shoot Yami drew the blade across his throat. The blood spurt out of his juglar and Yami dropped to his knees. But with determination in his eyes drew the blade across his throat again, even deeper this time, before h threw the dagger at Taken. Taken caught the blade and threw it to the ground. Then the bullets started, Bakura had grabbed a gun and started to fire at the guards and Taken. Yami fell to the ground blood pooling around him more and more as the time went on.

"Seto, get over here," Bakura shouted. Seto looked torn, he looked at Yami then looked at Bakura. "Seto come on get over here Yami is already dead." Seto ran toward Bakura after taking one last look at the one that he loved more than life itself. Seto was 5 meters from Bakura when he dropped to the ground, the blade Yami used to kill himself sticking out of his back. Taken was still alive and he had retrieved the blade and had threw it at him. Seto gasped as he fell forward his face sliding into a pool of blood. Bakura screamed at let loose aroung 50 rounds at Taken killing him. "Seto get up," Seto struggled to his feet with Bakura help. An alram sounded and a computer voice told ever... SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS...

"Seto come on we have to get moving, or were going to die," Bakura said as he started to half help half dragg Seto across the floor.

"No, Yami I have to go back," Seto said trying to stop, but he didn't have the strength.

"Seto he is dead, okay.. We have to leave before we die as well,"

SELF DESTRUCT IN 15 SECONDS

They made it to the gate and had just walked through it when they heard a sound behind them. When they turned at looked, they gasped he was suppose to be dead..

Taken stood with a gun raised at them, bleeding terriblely but not caring. He had lost everything he had ever dreamed off. He didn't care anymore about what happened to himself he just wanted them to die.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS

"You really are heartless," Taken said looking at them. "Leaving Yami in there dying, he's still alive." Taken took great pleasure in the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Your lying," Bakura said trying to convinvce himself more than anything.

"No I am not, Yami cut his throat in the right place where it would look like he was dying but trust me he is still alive, dying right now but still alive either way." Taken said before falling to the ground dying before his body touched the ground.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 SECONDS

"Bakura he's still alive we have to save him," Seto said as he went to run back into the building.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 4 SECONDS

"Seto you will die, we can't get to him in time." Bakura said as he grabbed Seto arm and dragged him back.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 3 SECONDS

"Bakura I don't care about that. Let me go." Seto screamed as Bakura dragged him further away from the building. Seto not having the strength thanks to his wounds.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 2 SECONDS

"Seto, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Bakura hung his head in shame but continued to dragg Seto away from the building.

SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 SECOND

"NOOOO, Yami..." Seto screamed but his scream was drowned out as the building exploded and fire was everywhere. "Yami I'm so sorry, NO, Yami," Seto fell to the ground crying, screaming Yami's name over and over again. Bakura looked at the building again tears streaming down his face, he silently promised Yami that he would always look after Seto.

"Come on Seto we have to leave, it will take a while to get back to Japan," Bakura said turning and walking away from the building. Seto didn't move just stayed there and looked at the building the saddness in his eyes growing more and more. "Come on,"

Seto stood up and staggered away from the building and everything that he knew and all that he lost.

The End 


End file.
